1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an extension limiter for awnings, the extension limiter having a driven roller tube and extension arms that exert a force sufficient to unwind an awning fabric.
2. Description of Prior Art
An awning of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE-C1-4014962. Such awning has a braking device which is formed by at least one braking spring in the form of a helical spring, which is located between the driven gear wheel of the drive and a piece rigidly connected to the drive housing, and which is held by one angled end in a groove, located in a hub rigidly connected to the gear wheel which carriers a roller tube. This braking device simultaneously prevents independent and involuntary unwinding of the awning fabric and prevents vibrations of the roller tube during specific operating positions of the extension arms.
A disadvantage of this known awning is that when the drive is further rotated in the unwinding direction in the case where the desired unwinding position of the awning fabric is reached, additional awning fabric is unwound, so that the awning fabric is no longer tightly stretched, and the wind can blow up the awning fabric like a balloon and tear the awning fabric.